I'm Falling Apart
by Karkalicious769
Summary: I was watching episode six of the first season and I thought, "This scene totally needs some shipping." And so, now I have the scene where Sebastian beats the shit out of Grell but with a cute Sebastian x Ciel ending. Because I was bored. Enjoy, all you crazy shippers! (I mean really, he's only like, thirteen! But it's so cute...)


**Alright, first, before someone sues me;**

 **DISCLAIMER: Copyright Disclaimer, Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. This story is made purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **There. Now I can post a story "legally" (with a few of my own alterations).**

Under normal circumstances, Ciel wouldn't have bothered to watch Sebastian fight. Admittedly, it was fascinating to watch, even beautiful in its own right, but Ciel had given the order for Sebastian to win, so he would. It was that simple. The specifics really weren't important and doubts were foolish, bordering on insane.

But this wasn't a normal circumstance.

One glance at the coat-covered body lying flat against the hard, stone ground was proof enough. At some point while watching Sebastian fight that weird red-haired man, Ciel had absentmindedly reached out and gripped the hand of his dead aunt. Still warm. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that there was a heartbeat seeping through her skin instead of that red, red blood. Even in the dead of night his one eye could easily make out the color. He was suddenly struck with the impulse to cry. It did sound like a good idea, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of Sebastian or the new-comer. Still, he would put it on his mental to-do list. It felt wrong to not cry for his aunt. She had been like the mother he had brutally lost. Truthfully, Madam Red wasn't evil, just sad, and the clips from her Cinematic Record proved that.  
Ciel was rudely jarred from his thoughts as a loud shout came from above.

"No, not the face!" someone shouted, sounding panicked. The cry was followed by what sounded suspiciously like a hard and well-placed punch to the face. There was an awful thump as someone crashed into the roof, scattering debris that clattered uselessly onto the ground below.

"Please stop!" Grell continued shouting pointlessly as he fell from the sky. It was only then that Ciel tore his eyes away from Madam Red, looking up only to find that the reaper was falling straight towards him, barely five feet away. Luckily, it was then that Sebastian dropped to the ground, using a pivoting kick to the gut to send Grell flying in the opposite direction. He crashed well away from Ciel who had been mere moments away from being crushed by the red-haired serial killer.

Normally, the young Earl would have smirked at the sight of an enemy skidding across the pavement on his face all because of Sebastian, but it just wasn't the same today. Blankly, Ciel realized the he was still gripping his aunt's hand and reluctantly let go under the intense gaze of his butler. Grell's death scythe fell to the ground not long after the two men, burying itself into the pavement with Sebastian's tail coat still attached to it, successfully proving it useless.

"Please excuse me, young master," Sebastian said, bowing slightly towards Ciel, "I misjudged the distance."

The Earl, who had been gazing at his aunt again, looked over just in time to see the demon straighten up.

He took one look at Sebastian, ripped or missing bits of clothes, messy hair, blood staining his skin and clothes, and said that first thing that came to his mind. "You look awful."

Sebastian's smile tightened slightly at the corners but otherwise, he made no outward notion to show that he had heard Ciel.

"I had a bit of trouble with him." he said, knowing that it was obvious who he was referring to.

"I'll get you for this..." Grell muttered from his place on the ground.

Smirking slightly, Sebastian turned to look at the reaper, tilting his head in a mockery of innocence. "Oh dear," he said, as if he was cooking and had accidentally spilled some sauce (of course, that had never actually happened), "I suppose that one can't kill a grim reaper with bare fists." He looked over at the death scythe for a split second and Ciel could almost see the gears turning in his sick, twisted mind.

Sure enough, the butler stepped confidently over to the weapon and pulled his coat away from it, reinstating its lethal terror. "But what if I were to use this?" he mused, dragging its blade along the ground behind him. Sparks flew wildly as he made his way over to Grell, who was struggling to get up. "The grim reaper's scythe, which can cut through anything and everything," he continued, as if there wasn't a small child behind him, watching the scene unfold. "Shouldn't it even be able to cut up you?" He smirked, hoisting the scythe up so as to better display it to his victim. Grell's pathetic attempt to crawl away from the demon proved quite futile.

"W-What are you thinking?" Grell asked, though he could clearly see where Sebastian was going with this, "N-N-No-" he tried pleading, only to be greeted by a shoe in his face.

"I don't enjoy being kicked," Sebastian said, digging his heal into Grell's face even as he continued smiling, "but doing the kicking feels rather nice, pleasant even."

"That hurts! Sebas- _chan_ , it hurts, it hurts!" Grell whined as he clawed at the air above him, trying to find some way to make the pain stop.

Sebastian chuckled briefly, tilting his head back slightly so that his master would know that the next words were for him, "Young master, hideous though he may be," this comment earned the butler a whine in protest from the reaper, though Sebastian quickly silenced him with another twist of the heel, "he is still technically a divine being." He dropped his signature smirk before continuing, "Are you prepared to shoulder the heavy crime of killing the divine?" he sounded genuinely concerned, though that was probably part of his famed "butler aesthetic" too. It was a shame that he never showed any genuine emotion, but perhaps demons were just incapable of feeling, as disappointing as it was.

Still, Ciel didn't even blink before answering. "Are you trying to make me repeat my order?" he demanded, the coldness in his voice surprising even him.

Sebastian didn't comment on it, but the young Earl knew that the butler was smirking again, "Very good, my lord." he replied, looking down at Grell, who was feeling pretty terrified by now. "You scream very nicely," he said to the reaper, starting up the death scythe and feeling it vibrate in his grip, "As a reward, I'll kill you with your favorite toy!" he shouted, raising the weapon up above his head as he prepared to bring it down, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Please, stop!" Grell tried one last time, but it was too late. The order had been given, and Sebastian smiled down at him, all too eager to obey.

"No." he said simply.

"Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" the reaper cried, looking towards Ciel in a final act of desperation.

Ciel's head shot up, and he momentarily forgot about Madam Red, instead focusing on the gleaming death scythe that was swinging down, mere seconds away from killing the only lead in his hunt for revenge. The moment was strangely beautiful, and any sound of protest that Ciel was about to make quickly died on his lips as he focused on the moonlight bouncing off the death scythe. Grell's eyes widened in terror and his body seized up, too panicked to even move. And then, just as Sebastian brought the blade down for the final blow, there was movement in the shadows of one of the rooftops and a long silver pole shot out towards Grell. It passed in front of his face the instant before the death scythe touched him, bright sparks burning as the two connected.

Startled, both the Earl and his butler looked up, hoping to find the source of the interruption. While Sebastian glared in annoyance, Ciel was just plain shocked. And strangely... relieved?

Standing upon on of the columns that held up the large building, was a man, his silhouette brilliant against the full moon. He had one hand on his face, straightening his glasses, and the other gripping the pole that had blocked Sebastian and saved Grell.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation," he said with a blank voice, retracting his staff once he was sure he had their attention, "I am William T. Spears," he introduced, pulling a book out of a space in his jacket, as if it was supposed to mean something to them, "an administrator at the Grim Reapers Staffing Association." He lowered his gaze, now fully glaring at Grell, "I came to take charge of that reaper there." he concluded, making no gesture to indicate any specific person, though it was pretty obvious by this point who he was referring to.

"Will! William!" Grell shouted with glee, watching with a hopeful expression as the new comer leaped of the building and towards the ground, "So you came to save me!" he cried, just in time for Will to land perfectly on the back of his head, digging his face into the ground once more as he came to a stop in front of Sebastian.

"Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations." he read aloud from his book as though he wasn't standing on somebody's head, "Firstly, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not even filled." Ciel didn't understand the gravity or importance of the laws Grell had apparently violated and he didn't really want to, though they did sound important based on the way Will said them, "And finally, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer." he finished, raising his heel and slamming it back into Grell's skull forcefully to emphasize the word "murderer". He snapped his book shut and tucked it back into his jacket, jumping off of Grell and landing flat on his feet in front of Sebastian. "I am sorry for any trouble this wretch has caused." Will said, giving a small bow towards the butler in a form of apology. "Oh, and here's my card." he added as an afterthought, using his own death scythe to hand a small piece of paper to Sebastian, who took it with a blank expression. "Really, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to a noxious beast like you..." Will remarked, still bowing as he glanced up at Sebastian with an irritated expression. "This is a disgrace to the profession of grim reapers." he continued, not caring who heard.

Sebastian smiled softly down at him, not quite a smirk, but definitely something similar. "Then please keep a closer watch on your staff," he replied impatiently, momentarily grimacing on the word "staff", "so that they don't cause trouble for us... noxious beasts." It should have been pretty hard to take that level of sarcasm so calmly, but somehow Will managed to remain neutral as Sebastian continued, "Humans are very susceptible to temptation. When they are placed in the hellish bowels of despair, if a spider's thread appears before them that can get them out, they will cling to it without fail." The demon smirked, as if sharing a private joke with himself, "Any human will." he finished, and for a second, Ciel swore that those ruby red eyes had darted towards him.

Then the moment was over and Will straightened up, unfazed, "Aren't you demons the ones who take advantage of that fact to deceive humans and prey upon them?" he asked, using the tip of his death scythe to re-straighten his glasses.

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment before focusing back on the reaper, "I won't deny it."

"Though you do seem to be a tame dog with a collar," Will continued as if the demon hadn't spoken, glancing over at Ciel as he spoke. Sebastian's forced smile tightened in response, "that at least makes you a lesser evil than the unprincipled, rabid dogs." He turned back to Grell's fallen form and grabbed him by the hair. "Come on, Grell Sutcliff, we're leaving." he sighed and began walking out of the alleyway, mercilessly wrenching the defeated killer along behind him, "Honestly, we're already shorthanded and now we won't be able to finish during regular work hours, either." Will was muttering as he left, "The Board is going to scold us again and we'll get even more overtime."

With a passive expression, Sebastian reached down, not looking away from the reapers, and grabbed Grell's forgotten death scythe. He narrowed his eyes slightly, judging the distance, and with one swift movement, threw the weapon straight forward, towards Will's head.

Without flinching a muscle, the reaper simply lifted his hand and caught the weapon between his pointer and middle fingers, bringing it to a shuddering halt. He turned to glare at Sebastian.

"You forgot that." the demon said sweetly. Smiling falsely as his head tilted ever so slightly, he was the perfect picture of scarcely disguised murderous intent.

Will nodded. "Thank you." he responded flatly, allowing gravity to bring the death scythe down hard on Grell's stomach. The reaper gasped in pain but was otherwise silent. Will straightened his glasses again. "Now, if you'll excuse me." he offered, turning back to the empty path in front of him.

The demon and his master watched as Will walked briskly, dragging Grell along behind him without another word until, finally, the two were out of sight, lost in the shadows. Only when Sebastian could no longer sense their presence did he relax and turn to Ciel.

"I apologize." he said immediately, giving a humble bow, "I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

Ciel was quiet for a moment, still staring at Madam Red, "It doesn't matter anymore..." he eventually replied, sighing half-heartedly.

Sebastian said nothing. Instead, he bent down and pressed a gloved hand to the young boy's cheek, "You're chilled to the bone master, let's hurry back to the townhouse." he announced with a smile before removing his hand, lest the already lingering contact anger his master, "I'll make you some hot milk." he added as a bribe, knowing that the simple recipe was Ciel's favorite.

The Earl blinked twice to clear his thoughts before forcing his gaze away from Madam Red. "Good idea, Sebastian." he offered lamely, making a move to stand. No sooner than Ciel was standing had he unwittingly lost his balance, falling towards Sebastian. The faithful butler panicked and reached out, catching Ciel in his arms. For a second, it even seemed as though the young boy was going to stay there and let Sebastian carry him home, but then Ciel steeled himself and stood up, smacking Sebastian's hands away with an undefinable expression.

Sebastian, shocked for a moment, blinked and looked down at Ciel, "Young master...?" he tried hesitantly but was quickly cut off.

"Never mind." Ciel said stubbornly, "I'm fine. I can walk on my own." He looked down, refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze, "It's just... I'm a little tired, that's all." he explained, knowing that the butler would press for details.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his master, looking for a real answer, but quickly went back to smiling pleasantly once he realized that Ciel had no intention of showing any weakness. "Well, young master, if you are tired then, as a butler, I shouldn't allow you to exert yourself any further."

Ciel nodded distantly, too mentally exhausted to argue much at this point. "But what of Madam Red?" he asked, still not wanting to suffer the humiliation of being carried like he was some sort of child. "If you carry me, then how can you also bring her back?"

Sebastian smirked, as if he had been waiting for Ciel to bring this topic up. "Why, if I couldn't carry both my master and the body of his dead aunt, then what kind of butler would I be?" he asked, placing a dramatic hand on his chest.

Despite himself, Ciel smiled softly at the familiarity that single sentence held. "Very well." he agreed almost eagerly, not able to rid his face of the stupid smile. "But if you drop either of us, there will be Hell to pay." he promised, unable to resist the rare opportunity to tease the demon, as awful as his attempts were.

Apparently, Sebastian thought the jabs were awful as well, but out of respect for his butler aesthetic he said nothing. Moving closer to Ciel, Sebastian bent at the waist in order to get a better grip on the frail boy. Even a demon can slip up if they're not careful. Without warning and for no obvious reason, Sebastian froze and straightened up abruptly, his normally dark red eyes flashing a brilliant violet. Something had triggered his demon instincts

"Sebastian, what is it?" Ciel asked, noticing the unexpected flair of brightness in the suddenly suffocating blackness of the alleyway. "Is someone coming?" he looked behind them but saw no one.

Smiling, Sebastian tried to shrug off his slip, but after years with the demon, Ciel could tell that he was still unnerved.

"No, it's nothing young master." Sebastian assured, though his eyes were darting around nervously, not resting on the same place for more than a few seconds. "It's just that..." his gaze fixed on Ciel's arm, "I just realized that you are bleeding."

Ciel was taken back by the abruptness of the comment, but he quickly brushed it off and inspected his wound again. There was a clean, horizontal cut on his upper arm. It was only a few inches long, though it didn't take him long to realize that the cut was much deeper than he had originally thought. It was actually still bleeding, though for the most part, it had begun to clot. Giving a soft hum of recognition, Ciel turned back to his butler, ready to tell him that it was just a flesh wound, when he stopped abruptly. Sebastian was kneeling in front of him, eyes at the exact level of his wound, and had moved even closer than before. He was now staring at the wound quite intently. His eyes were glazed over like he was concentrating on something important and his face was expressionless.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, almost tempted to wave a hand in front of the demon's face. Almost.

With a start, Sebastian came back to the world of the living, blinking rapidly to focus on the situation. "Yes?" he asked, though Ciel had a feeling that the butler hadn't even heard him.

"Are you alright?" he demanded warily, "You're staring." It did not escape his attention that Sebastian was still uncomfortably close, but stranger still, he found that he did not entirely mind.

"I am perfectly fine, young master." he assured the boy, "I am a demon after all. The real question is, are _you_ alright?" he asked, removing his handkerchief from his breast pocket and using to cover the wound while he spoke.

"I'm fine..." Ciel answered hesitantly, a confused expression on his face. Sebastian was tying the handkerchief a bit too tightly, but some part of him told him not to comment.

"I'm glad." Sebastian said with such sincerity that Ciel almost believed he was telling the truth. Instead of studying the butler's expression for answers he wouldn't get, Ciel just smirked.

"Is that so?" he teased, hoping that Sebastian couldn't hear the slight tremor in his voice, "Careful, if you keep talking like that I might actually think that you really care."

Sebastian looked up at him with an unreadable expression, his violet eyes shimmering. Shocked, Ciel realized that the demon was about to give an honest answer to his petty jab.

"Well my lord," he began, "as a demon, I don't generally feel emotions, much like others of my kind. However, this is not to imply that we are emotionless. We feel as humans do, but the feelings are greatly subdued. A feeling of great euphoria for you is equivalent to a satisfaction of sorts for us." His eyes left the now bound wound and moved up to find Ciel. "So, as far as demons go, I suppose you could say that I do care for you." he mused truthfully.

Feeling his face burn bright red, Ciel quickly turned his back to the butler, not wanting him to see the way those simple words had affected him.

Smirking, Sebastian stood up straight and within a moment had pressed Ciel up against his chest, keeping him there with two gentle but firm arms around his waist.

"S-S-Sebastian?" Ciel shouted, struggling rather pathetically to free himself. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he demanded, twisting around in the butler's grip to glare at him, giving Sebastian a flawless view of the blush coating his master's face. "Let me go this instant!"

Instead of dropping his arms, Sebastian, knowing this would happen, simply leaned in and whispered into Ciel's ear with a smirk, "But master, if I do, then how will I carry you safely home?"

This caused Ciel to pause. He would never admit it to Sebastian, but a part of him liked the position, and the part that didn't, really didn't want to walk home. Call him a lazy noble, but he _had_ just watched his aunt die and tracked down a serial killer. His feet deserved a little rest.

And so, it was with a blushing face and a bruised ego that Ciel hesitantly stopped struggling. Once he did, Sebastian did not waste a second, picking him up quickly. One arm circled low on his back and under his knees, keeping the Earl in a secure position. After making sure that Ciel was as comfortable as one could be in such a situation, he leaned down a delicately picked Madam Red up around the waist out of respect, placing her limp body over his free shoulder.

"Now, are you ready to return home, young master?" Sebastian asked, already preparing to take off. Without missing a beat, Ciel wrapped his arms around the demons neck for security and nodded once. There was a moment of stillness as Sebastian bent his knees, coiling himself like a snake. And then, with a lurch, he was airborne, landing so gracefully from rooftop to rooftop that Ciel barely felt it at all. In fact, the effortless way Sebastian moved created only a slight breeze, as opposed to the howling wind Ciel expected every time. It was quite peaceful, a bit like falling asleep on a train. And he was so tired. Closing his eyes, Ciel rested a head on Sebastian's shoulder and allowed his hands to fall neatly into his lap. Letting his mind slowly shut down, until nothing was left to do except sleep. He didn't even noticed when they stopped.

"Young master, we have arrived." Sebastian announced suddenly, noticing that the boy hadn't moved since they arrived. With a jolt, Ciel shot straight up in Sebastian's arms, pretty unhappy with being suddenly woken up after sleep had been so close. However, there was just one teensy issue with that.

The only thing "straight up" happened to be Sebastian's face.

And so, it was with a surprised and blushing face that Ciel realized he was kissing Sebastian. And it wasn't just a simple brush of the lips either. They were flat out, lips connected, kissing, and, for some reason, Sebastian was... kissing back. Ciel's first instinct had been to pull away, but he fought that back. This experience was new and invigorating and... perfect in every way. A lot like Sebastian, actually. With steadied mind, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pressed the kiss further, catching the demon of guard. It brought a slight smirk to his face, as always. It was difficult to surprise a demon, and he took great pride in knowing that he could.

When they eventually did pull apart, Ciel was panting slightly and was pleased to note that Sebastian, though not out of breath, was flushed in the face. They were both quiet, each studying the other's expression.

Finally, Ciel spoke, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's to cool his burning face, "I had no idea you could kiss so well..." he muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Sebastian smirked, "It's nothing, young master. You see, I am merely one hell of a kisser."

Caught off guard by the remark, Ciel couldn't help but laugh. Not a chuckle or a giggle, but an actual pure laugh, the really rare kind that a normal person would be hard pressed to work out of him. And yet, Sebastian managed to do it so easily. It was one of the many things he admired about his butler, though he would never admit that out loud.

"Oh, I don't know Sebastian," Ciel teased with a coy grin, "I have a feeling that you can do better."

Deciding to play along, Sebastian smirked as he set Ciel down on the ground. "Well, you know, practice makes perfect, my lord." he purred, using his pointer finger to tilt Ciel's chin up towards his face.

The two leaned in closer and closer until...

Ciel pulled back, a playful expression on his face, "Yes I agree," he said, dancing away from Sebastian's reach, "Unfortunately, I am very tired." He gave a fake yawn, "so we will have to continue this tomorrow." He turned, approaching the doors to his manor.

Giving a weary but happy little sigh and frowning in disappointment, Sebastian moved to open the doors. "If you insist, lord." he said with a mocking bow.

"Oh, I do." Ciel responded immediately. He waltzed confidently into the entry way. "Oh, and Sebastian?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked, switching Madam Red's body so that he was carrying her bridal-style.

"I think I'll bathe and dress myself tonight." He announced, and was gone before Sebastian could even protest

"Yes, my lord." he muttered, smiling fondly at the space his master had disappeared from.  
Sebastian glanced down at Madam Red's body. "You raised quite the tease." he told her and, even though he knew she was dead, Sebastian swore he saw a ghost of a smile appear on her face.

With a chuckle, he moved deeper into the manor in search of a phone.

He had an appointment with the Undertaker to schedule.

 **I don't know what I did at the end, so don't ask. But hopefully you liked this story anyway. Maybe some of you even fangirled/fangrelled...**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry myself to sleep, dreaming about what it would be like to own Black Butler and canonize Sebastian x Ciel. T-T**


End file.
